


Rescue or Reclamation?

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is a prisoner; "help" comes from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue or Reclamation?

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 112

"Do be careful, old chap; that's one of my favorite jackets."

A moment and the sound of ripping fabric later, the jacket was reduced to rags. The thug chuckled, and the Doctor heard the sound of a whip slicing the air. The blow landed on his back, drawing a startled grunt.

Then he heard the nearly-inaudible hiss of a Tissue Compression Eliminator.

A moment later, the Master was pressed up against his back as he cut his hands free. "Really, my dear Doctor," he purred into his ear. "You didn't think I'd let anyone _else_ make you scream, did you?"


End file.
